The present invention relates to a soup maker and, more particularly, to a soup maker with accurate temperature detection and enhanced use safety.
Conventional soup makers can mix and heat foods simultaneously to make a hot soup and generally include a container, a base, a heating device, and a blade device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,337 discloses a blend soup maker including a jar for receiving food, blade means installed inside the jar, and heating means installed on a bottom of the jar. A motor is installed inside a base support and coupled to the blade means. A thermostat is preloaded with a spring member to contact with a thermo plate for detecting and limiting the temperature of the heating means.
However, such temperature detection is indirect and, thus, has a large error such that the heating means keeps heating while the food in the jar has reached the predetermined temperature. Furthermore, the heat flow below the jar is not blocked in the radial direction while the heating means is heating the jar, such that the low heating efficiency is low and the base support has an excessively high temperature.